


500 Miles

by DehatWu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DehatWu/pseuds/DehatWu
Summary: “在标准世界地图上，我们之间的距离连三厘米都没有。”





	500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> lofter@饼干盒子  
禁所有。

#0 mile

“你为什么非得抽烟？”  
缀着大耳环的女人斜倚在墙上，布料无法遮住的大片肌肤擦上墙皮脱落的老墙。

“哪来那么多为什么。”

破烂的沙发，深棕色。毛絮都从大大小小的裂缝中挤了些出来，污脏得难以想象。她就坐在一堆破棉絮上，明灭的烟头在黑暗中闪烁。  
青烟悠悠荡上天花板，昏暗的灯泡呲了几声，又继续工作着。

“烟瘾犯了而已。”

烟灰掉落到西装裤上，坐着的女人也顾不得烫，用手急急忙忙拂去。

“衣服换下来吧。”金容仙抱着手臂，把头靠在裸露的砖块上，“这套西装得多少钱啊。”  
眼里是嗤笑还是悲悯已经不太看得清。

“你犯不着这么说我。”文星伊把烟头摁灭在沙发上，或许那一大团东西根本就不能被称之为沙发。  
“咱们不都是穷鬼。”把西装外套在唯一的衣架上挂平整，又开始脱下裤子换上睡衣，“一穷二白。”

金容仙怪异地笑了一声，越发觉得室内燥热。

她靠着她躺下，过了一会儿还是向外挪了点空出块床单。  
这是夏季的开始，第一个晚上。

“我们这样有什么意义。”

她的身上还有挥之不去的烟味，和那些大腹便便的男人身上的高档烟草气味不一样，充满了廉价感。  
大概是路边几块钱一包的烟。那种烟，皱巴巴地都缩在盒子里，每盒都有一两根点不着。  
每次抽到点不着的烟，文星伊都会烦躁地扔掉，然后忍一天的烟瘾，做点其他事分散注意力。也就是那些天她们才会不吵几句嘴，因为金容仙太讨厌烟味。

“我还活着本身就是个没什么意义的事。”文星伊翻了个身，用后背对着她，“每天抠着零头过日子，想来想去都不知道为什么我们得窝在这个地方。”

金容仙没搭话，起身去倒了杯冷水。杯底攒着厚厚的白色颗粒，大概是水壶里的脏东西，谁也没有清理的闲情。

喝完整整一杯水，嘴里从干渴的难受到滋润的微甜再到潮湿的无味。金容仙回身躺下，还有些许液体残留在食道内缓慢滑动。  
她借着没关的灯盯着天花板，上面是粗糙抹上的水泥，甚至还能看见曾经木板边角架在上面的痕迹，高高低低。

文星伊瞥见开着的灯，扯了扯嘴角，“把灯关了。”

“你为什么自己不去关。”金容仙拉过被子盖住自己的手臂，在她看不见的地方挑挑眉。  
她顺了顺滑到地板上的发丝，“我躺好了不想动。”

“你真是有病，电费又不是你交。”文星伊骂骂咧咧地起身，把自己那块的被子甩到她身上，从她的腰侧跨过去走到客厅关灯。

金容仙倒是没管文星伊吐出的脏字，找了个舒服点的姿势躺着好让坚硬的地板不让她觉得那么硌人，“你当我偷钱给你买烟那么容易？”  
死熬着等那些恶心的男人睡着，然后去他们放着钱包的桌子上偷拿几张钞票。  
能点她的基本都是些大款，随身带着大把的红票子。只是金容仙也只敢拿一两张，再多的话那些大款会计较，然后再也不会来找她。  
为了那点钱断了自己的活路也不值。

她有固定的客户，基本一天就能被点一两次，这样算下来一个月也三四千有余。  
只是她还得把自己打扮得能让那些男人感兴趣，花在行头上的钱就已不少，还得养着文星伊这个天天只能换着地方打临时工的半无业游民，几年了也没能攒下什么钱。

文星伊关了灯，在黑暗中摸索着在自己的位置躺下，跨过金容仙的时候被突然翻身的她绊了一下差点摔倒。

“你没事吧？”金容仙怕她没摔好又得去医院，得费不少钱。  
文星伊没说话，在她旁边侧身躺下。

“我明天下午有个面试。”  
她透过金容仙的身躯看那套她几个月没抽烟才省下钱来买到用来面试的西装，抬手拂开金容仙凑上来的脑袋。

“那可不在下午么。”漆黑的房间里谁也看不见谁的脸，只凭着太多个夜晚留下的记忆去找寻她的开关。  
金容仙把手伸进她睡衣里攀上她的腰，紧接着整个人都坐上她的身体。

文星伊伸手去推她，“别弄。”  
金容仙倒是听话，嘁了一声之后在一旁没了声音。

“我明天要走了。”  
她淡淡地开口，语气平静得像是在说房间里可真黑啊。

过了一会儿文星伊才开口，“什么时候回来。”

归于寂静。  
文星伊侧头去看她，虽然什么也看不见。  
这是住地下室的好处，也是坏处。

“不回来了。”

金容仙动了动身子，头发扫过枕巾发出声响，“那个男人走的时候钱包落下了，里面有一万二。”她停顿了一会儿，似乎在组织语言，“我给你留了五千，剩下的我要带走。”

“去哪。”  
文星伊木然地眨眨眼，即使在黑暗中眼球无法感知微光。  
关于两个人的分别这件事她一直没有什么概念。每天都在忙忙碌碌的白天和无所事事的夜晚中熬日子，做着一份又一份的临时工的同时递着一份又一份简历。有时候晚上一个人在家，就抽着烟发呆，或者在展开的烟盒上写点文字，等金容仙回家。

过惯了这样的生活，连思维方式都懒得再改变。

“不知道。”  
“我只是换个城市流浪。”

黑暗中她打开了款式老旧的手机，习以为常地等待打开应用的界面耗掉不知多少时间。  
文星伊眯着眼去看，顺着她侧脸的轮廓线一路滑至前端，看她的手指从定位的地方一路向东。

“到哪里算哪里吧。”

文星伊转过身，闭上眼看见的还都是地图隐约的轮廓。  
“随便你了。”

金容仙看了她一眼。  
视网膜捕捉到的皆是黑暗。

#97 miles

“好的，谢谢你的回答。你有什么问题想问我们的吗？ ”

“没有了。”  
发根都被汗水濡湿，文星伊抓了抓有些长的袖口，连声线都有些不稳。

“好的，”副考官翻了翻手中的资料，抬起头对她微笑了下，“如果你被最终录取的话，我们将会以电话形式通知你。”

文星伊长呼了一口气，道了谢后离开。

口袋里是被紧攥过的一百元钱，本想着如果发挥不错可以当做犒劳久违地买杯咖啡。  
刚才实在是太过紧张。如果因为抗压能力不行而不被聘用的话，文星伊大概会一掌拍上脑门把自己往难听里骂。  
虽说已经经历过太多次没有后续的面试，可总还会对每一次抱有幻想。

大概是失败太多次的应聘者的通病。

文星伊还是找了间就近的咖啡店。  
穷鬼总是会给不符合计划的开销找个牵强的理由，好让自己有个理由继续穷下去。

这次的理由是离别。

其实这种时候本该找个酒馆喝个烂醉，和吧台旁的漂亮姐姐哭着诉一晚上苦，以散掉这种类似于失恋的背叛感，甚至还可以找到新欢。  
但总归不想心理上的难过还得转成生理上的不适。  
期望过大和自以为是是这种感觉的产生的缘由。

从她认识金容仙到现在，两年多。  
最亲密的事情都做过，即使文星伊也数不清她和多少人有过这样的交缠。

这两年多里谁也没提爱这个字眼。  
成年人的交流有时候只需要一点接触，止步在满足正常生理需求之前。  
子虚乌有的情感没必要拿出来理所当然地反复摩擦，在暧昧之间割开那层模糊的纱让两边的人直面似到不到的真心。

但是人嘛。  
总是会有喜欢的人也喜欢自己的错觉。

文星伊提着那杯美式，在大街上漫无目的的闲逛。  
下午四点。不算太早的时间，紧拖着在没什么人的街道上画上些许荒凉。

日光有些微红的趋势，而那些有着稳定工作的上班族正在一座座高耸的大厦里，待在自己的桌前把所有的精力投进那一方屏幕。  
干燥的嘴唇因为笑起的动作出现一丝裂缝，舔舐伤口时只能触到血腥。

想给她打个电话问问她到了哪儿，但是又不知道该从何说起。  
话头究竟是该选今天面试表现得不太理想还是还是自己又没管住乱花钱的手？

屏幕在犹豫中拉着勇气缓慢熄灭，对着电源键再怎么也下不去手了。

还是不打扰她为好。

正发着呆，手机却又在余光里亮起。文星伊抬眼去看时还在期待着是她，可显示的只是一串陌生号码。  
皱着眉接了电话，还没等及说一个喂字就被电话那头暴躁的女声断了插话机会。

“你认识金容仙吧？她跑了算怎么回事！妈的你给我马上叫那婊子滚回来！”

文星伊拿下放在耳边的手机看了一遍这串+86开头的号码，拉近至嘴边才慢慢开口。  
“要是那些老男人急着解决自己的生理需求的话，你去和他们玩np其实也可以。”她顿了顿，把手机向掌心滑了滑，“听起来你就是这么个只会对着他们卖骚的下贱种。”  
按掉挂断。

心情不顺的时候有人找上门来讨骂总能让人舒服一点。  
她就近找了个长椅坐下，喝着咖啡等太阳落下去。

这是夏季的第二天，已然再没有了春天不明所以的悸动。

离开已经九十七英里。  
换算出来是156.1公里，512160英尺，170720码。

对于流浪者来说这个数字不算大，甚至会因为范围过小而止不住回去的念头。  
但是逃出生天的人不甘心就此返程。

金容仙找了间便宜的招待所，借着房间里不算明亮的灯光写日记。  
其实她本没有这个习惯，只是希望能在自己永远回不去的那天能够找到些流浪途中的证明。

“嘶啦——”

这是第十三张被撕碎的纸，和它同样遭遇的同伴一起待在快被塞满的垃圾桶里。  
被一同用来填满撑开的塑料袋的还有一罐啤酒。金容仙本是在老板的盛情推荐下打算尝尝味道，结果发现自己实在接受不了这种奇怪的液体。  
于是整罐倒进了垃圾桶，再把易拉罐捏瘪扔进酒里。

碎纸上的字迹已经模糊不清，墨水顺着被浸湿的痕迹发散开来。  
金容仙捏着支用了快半年的羽毛蘸水笔，在撕到没剩多少张纸的活页本上绞尽脑汁想写文字来描写这几天的经历。

左边的那张纸还透着前一面用力写下的痕迹。

金容仙对着那些反过来的字发了会儿呆，开始写今日第十四次的日记。

“2019年5月10日：

“在路上坐着中巴车颠簸了快两个小时，才到达这个鸟不拉屎的地方。

“很多人说这里风景很美，可我不觉得。明明是春夏交加的时节，本应该花开得繁盛，结果只有满眼蓝得不真实的天空。

“它离我太远了。不喜欢。”

金容仙喜欢确定的东西。

喜欢去去过的地方，喜欢做做过的事，喜欢吃吃过的东西，喜欢自己对所有都了如指掌的安全感。  
她也喜欢能够让她安定的人。 

而文星伊，明显不符合这两个字。  
她没有固定工作，性情也有些喜怒不定，甚至连长相都透露着不安分。

对于认识到自己喜欢上这么一个人，金容仙是有点惊讶的。紧接着又觉得害怕，因为她离自己的择偶标准相差了十万八千里，自己的标准里有什么她就没什么。  
文星伊唯一的优点是够温柔，如果除去两人穿着衣服用语言交流的时候。

她想要逃离的不只是那座见不得光的大楼，不只是那份不堪的职业，不只是那间破败的地下室，不只是那个小城，也不只是文星伊这个人。  
不只是，但是也在红色名单之内。  
都是要被抛弃在身后的。

从决定出发那一刻开始，就已经把名单上的所有名字代表的每一条退路都阻绝。  
她和自己设想的那样，一路东行。

金容仙费尽力气把自己从黑暗里拯救出来，转身却又跌入另一片飘渺里挣扎。

明天。  
最晚明天。

再次出发吧。

#162 miles

“要走了？”  
今天是老板娘坐在前台，手里正在画着一幅速写。

金容仙把房门的钥匙轻轻放在柜台上，向她点了点头。  
“我要继续向东了。”

出了那片区域，才又有了现代世界的实感。  
至少金容仙再次拿出手机的时候，会有一条接一条的短信和一长列的未接电话。

先是她的前老板，再是零零碎碎的几个朋友。  
关系好的到点头之交的，熟悉的和不熟的，甚至连几个许久没见的同学都有短信问情况的。  
独独没有文星伊。

虽然自己已经和她讲清楚了要离开那座城市也用不着打电话来问为什么失踪了，可自己离开了整整四天多，她竟然没有一点关心她的想法？  
这年头炮友都这么不走心。

就只是炮友啊。  
以一个上不了台面的身份待在她旁边，自我欺瞒到陷入泥潭了都不自知。

从那个她生活了二十八年的地方，独身远行162英里。  
她不想再混日子过下去。那样太没意思，浑浑噩噩地等着自己一步一步被拖进深渊。

金容仙坐的是动车。  
上午九点半的动车，没有晚点，阳光照进车厢带来一丝热意。

金容仙斜倚着靠背，看着自己的脸在车窗上被勾勒出隐约的轮廓。  
有人说在一起待久了的人，连长相都会越发相似。  
可她借着窗外风景做背景板，凝视了那么久也没能描摹出文星伊淡漠的眉眼。

文星伊是个浑身烟火气又似乎远离市井的人。  
她抽着十几块钱一包的烟，能抽半个月。她心情不好时会讲脏话，会坐在沙发上发呆。  
她永远眉眼淡淡，嘴上就算再怒骂着什么表情也永远不会变化太多。

金容仙看不清她眼底那一点无法触碰的区域里究竟藏了些什么。  
那是一口无波的古井，太深了，也太黑了。  
好像坠入的下一秒就会无可反抗地溺死在水中。

“这是你的办公桌。”

裴珠泫指指角落里的一张桌子，示意文星伊把箱子放在一边。  
“以后你就在这里工作，每天九点准时打卡，试用期不要迟到早退。”

“好，谢谢裴姐。”  
文星伊挨着桌角放下箱子，弯腰鞠躬时额上的汗珠顺着脸部的线条滑至脸颊。她抬手擦去那一滴液体，等着裴珠泫转身离开后开始收拾东西。

能够通过面试是她没想到的，因为连她自己都觉得表现得太不理想。  
有时候命运就是乐意朝着她期望的反方向跑，她觉得一定能过的时候总是没法再次接到考官的电话，而她觉得发挥失常的时候却总能拿到突如其来的惊喜。

……好吧没有总能，可能只是因为在这之前文星伊一直自我感觉良好。

室友莫名其妙地就出门远行，还不回来的那种。正在为一个人要支付原来两倍的房租而发愁时突然接到考官的电话说是被录取了，自然觉得自己像是被馅饼砸中了一样。  
金容仙留下的那五千元钱根本就管不了多久，文星伊是个实在的享乐主义者，这么多钱一下子扔到她头上，她很难保证一个月六百的房租能在这笔钱里占多大的使用率。

想起小时候读到的心灵鸡汤，关于十个穷习惯。  
说是拥有这些穷习惯的人，只会越来越穷。  
大半都是关于理财。

反正文星伊基本中了七八条。  
所以活该这么穷。她从箱子里拿出厚厚一沓文件夹，打开电脑开始熟悉自己的工作。空调的风口正对着她的桌子，没过多久她就被冻得有些发抖。  
明明才五月份，办公室里却已经开了空调。

她想到她和金容仙挤着的那个地下室，狭窄的通风口带不来什么新鲜空气，到了夏天也不舍得开房东之前就已经安装的老旧空调，因为不是变频的，又吵又费电。  
于是就靠着电风扇熬过最热的那三个月。

有时候停电了，她们就拿一把扇子，轮流扇着风入睡。  
那日子实在是太难过了，但也就过过来了，不知道为什么。

现在她是一个人。  
如果让她一个人住在那里，她真的不甘心了。

报到前赶着时间去了趟中介，在最底的一层出租告示里找到了一间还算不错的单间公寓，如果自己顺利通过试用期价格也应该还负担得起。  
最重要的是，这里离公司很近，离那个地下室很远。

金容仙先她一步离开那个破败的垃圾堆，现在是时候让它彻底孤独地破败下去了。

文星伊的视线漫不经心地扫过一行又一行冗长的说明，翻过了好几页后才发觉自己原来一个字都没看进去。  
又得重来一遍。

左手唰唰地往前翻，雪白的纸在眼前飘过有些刺了她的眼。  
她这样，算是对以前彻底作了告别了吧？

算吧。  
文星伊低着头，发丝落在打印纸上，遮住了她的视线。  
那为什么，还是那么希望她能回来。

#214 miles

沿江城镇，风景里总会染上些流水的温柔。

金容仙斜挎着单肩包，高跟鞋在青石板路上噔噔地响。  
六月初，公历的夏天终于实实在在地到达。

一条看不见源头也看不见尽头的大江，穿过厚重的堤坝浩荡奔涌，在夜色中把路灯破碎成恍惚的梦境，一片片跌入无尽的缠绵。  
金容仙甩掉挤脚的鞋，找了块还算干净的石砖坐在江边。

夜晚混杂着凉意的热风穿越整片潮湿的江面，带着初夏独有的温度迎面而来。  
难以平息的波澜。

金容仙抬手按亮了手机屏幕，解开锁屏时看着那张女人的睡颜发了会儿呆。  
那还是一年多前，冬天。她们刚做完，身上残留的热气被零下的温度迅速带走后裹在被子里不敢乱动。等到文星伊睡着，金容仙拿着手机开了闪光灯拍她，她竟然也没醒。

那张人偶一样的脸和她背后捕不见一丝光的环境差别得太过突兀。  
她像是吸走了周围所有的光芒。

在深夜十一点的室外，手机屏上明亮的光照亮了这一小块青石板。  
金容仙划开屏幕打开联系人界面。

她出来这么久了，那人居然还是一个电话都不打给她。  
光裸的小腿在空中晃荡了几下，金容仙抬手拨出一个电话。

“喂。”

口袋里的手机震得嗡嗡响。

文星伊正趴在桌子上小憩，等自己稍微清醒了点再继续没完成的工作。被这通不知道哪打来的电话一吵反倒没了睡意，她坐起身揉了揉后颈，看清楚联系人姓名后划开接听键。  
“喂？”  
“王总好，哦不麻烦不麻烦，我现在正好在办公室。”

她站起身提了马克杯，走向茶水间想去接杯热水。  
“不算加班……只是我有点工作还没忙完。好是是是，一定做好。”  
“好嘞，谢谢王总。”

挂了电话，文星伊把手机塞回口袋，杯子放在热水口下按下开关。  
还散着些许热气的几滴液体摇摇晃晃地从里挤出，刚填满杯子底就没了后续。文星伊拉开盖子，看着里面空空如也不自觉地皱了皱眉。  
倒霉。

单手提溜着水壶去接了生水开始烧，等待的时候想了想还是坐回到办公桌前。刚才打电话来的是她上司的上司，要她校对的文件已经发到了电脑桌面上。  
文星伊揉了揉有些发酸的太阳穴，开始一个字一个字的审查是否有错误。

手机又在口袋里开始发出噪音，文星伊怕是王总又有什么要补充的，急急忙忙掏出来仅凭记忆滑开屏幕接了电话，“喂？”

“喂。”

文星伊紧握着手机接听电话的怪异姿势慢慢回归正常，她闭上眼睛后仰躺在靠椅上，只觉得眼角累得一阵酸意。  
“怎么了。”

“什么怎么了。”金容仙对她的冷淡态度有点不满，“我好不容易给你打个电话。”  
文星伊在电话这头翻了个白眼，“我谢谢你抽时间关心社畜。”

金容仙挪了挪地儿，让自己坐得舒服一点，“哟，社畜。”  
“我们万年无业游民终于找到工作了，恭喜恭喜。”她把语气放得夸张，文星伊在电话这头都能想象出金容仙那副欠欠的表情，“请吃饭呗。”

文星伊的耳朵灵敏地捕捉到热水壶烧开时开关蹦了的脆响，抬手把卡在椅背和脖颈之间的长发顺出去，“那你也得先回来我才能请你吃饭。”

金容仙一手撑着地，光着脚站起身沿江来回地走，“我不想回来。”  
“我好不容易才出来的。”  
她停住脚步，目光逐着脚尖的方向去看那一点还新鲜的青苔。  
“要不你来找我也可以。”

“怎么找。”文星伊按了免提，把手机放在桌子上起身去茶水间倒开水。  
通话音量被开到最大，隔着两百多英里传来的电波在空荡的办公室里回荡得有些失真。  
“你难道不是一天就换一个地儿。”文星伊倒了一满杯，扶着杯底小心地走回桌前。  
“我捉不住你。”

金容仙踩上那块青苔，单脚在上面摩挲着，只触到冰凉滑腻的质感，“我又不是风，呼呼呼地就吹过去，你怎么就捉不住我了。”  
文星伊被她的形容逗笑了，脚点地在靠椅上转了几圈。

“你不是风。”  
“可是我就是抓不住你。”

文星伊捏着手机，看着眼前打开的文件在电脑的自动待机下慢慢黑掉。  
“怎么办啊，金容仙。”  
我好喜欢好喜欢你。  
可是我离你自始至终都这么遥远。

这地方也不好。  
晚上的时候太容易让人想不开。

她的声线总是那么低沉，音高游走在次声波边缘。  
每一次声带的振动都恰到好处地深入脏器，拉着她快要坠向无际的黑暗。

金容仙草草说了再见挂掉电话，却想着把躁动不安都丢进水里冷静一回再捡回来。  
本来给她打电话只是想彻底断了自己的想念，最后一次餍足自己的那点小心思，然后扔掉一切继续自己的流浪。  
然后忽然觉得流浪这个词太过矫情，像是不懂文墨的假诗人在月色下卖弄着无病的呻吟。

那么。  
下一站，该去哪儿。

金容仙看着江对岸绵延的低山丘陵，不知道该用什么词形容自己的心情。  
喜，缺了点儿。怒，不至于。哀，没什么好哭的。乐，乐个屁。  
烦躁地扯了扯系紧领口的衬衫，似乎自己就不该打这个电话。  
纽扣把她勒得有点喘不过气了。

远处大楼上亮着的钟清清楚楚昭告着新一天的到来，连带隐约的暗沉响声顺着流水滑来。  
声波在水面上扬起淡淡的波纹。

一圈一圈。  
散进她内心不堪的狼藉。

#252 miles

“文星伊，过来一下。”  
指节在桌板上轻敲两下，文星伊抬头时只看见裴珠泫走得有些迅速的背影，连带着沉重的敲击声还在耳边盘旋。  
简单收拾了一下桌上摆放得有些凌乱的打印纸，一一保存好电脑上的文件后熄掉屏幕。

“您找我？”  
文星伊在裴珠泫的办公室门上叩了叩，抬起嘴角勉强扯出一个微笑的同时从她严肃的面色上预感到了些什么不好的事似乎即将发生。

裴珠泫抬手在键盘上敲下几个字，眼珠随着字数的增加小幅度地转动。  
文星伊被晾在了门口，有些局促地低了低头，只觉得浑身都不自在。

慢慢放下刚才敲门的手，她调整了下站姿，好让自己看起来也许会更加自然。  
“你知道我为什么叫你来吗？”  
裴珠泫的下半张脸被电脑挡住，只剩一双眼睛隔着好几米看向她，冷漠得可怕。

“……不知道。”  
手心微微出汗，却又见她重新把目光放回电脑屏幕上。手指迅速敲下几十个字，随后按下Enter键发送。

键盘轻微的响声在办公室的墙壁上来回碰撞，文星伊没敢说话，只能自顾自地在心里忐忑。  
裴珠泫站起身，扬扬手示意她关上门。

“那个王总，前几天刚被辞退。”  
裴珠泫走到办公桌右侧，侧过身子凝视着灰黑的竖条纹墙纸。  
“他叫你校对的，是公司的机密文件。”

文星伊忽然打了个寒噤，连再开口时声线都不由自主地带了点颤音，“那，怎么办？”  
“怎么办？”裴珠泫笑了一声，淡漠的眼神直刺入她瞳孔，“要是真出了大事儿，你早就不在这里了，还用得着我把你叫这儿来谈话。”

文星伊略略松了口气，脸上紧绷的肌肉也终于放松了些。  
裴珠泫看出她的紧张，索性长话短说，“他窃取的只是外部机密，公司里知道的有几百号人，所以还好，基本没造成什么损失。”  
她顿了顿，右手拿过桌上的一个空玻璃杯对着巨大的落地窗研究起来。  
“只是上面让我提醒提醒你，不要这么冒失。”

“还有，”她放下玻璃杯，坚硬的固体之间产生碰撞发出巨响。  
“以后不要到那么晚都不回去。”

文星伊对她的关心愣了愣，到最后也只能鞠躬道谢。  
“我知道了。”

“那好，回去继续工作吧。”裴珠泫点点头，脸上仍然没有什么表情。  
“今天上午的会议记录记得下班前给我。”

“好的。”文星伊推开门，出去前小幅度地又鞠了一躬。  
她也不傻，就算只是外部机密那也是机密，她没及时发现里面的内容不对劲还帮那个已被辞退的男人校对，上面知道了绝不可能只是让裴珠泫找她谈谈话这么简单。  
那些多出来的不满，想必都是被裴珠泫一一化解掉大半才让她幸免于难。

坐回到座位上无视四面八方投来的询问目光，文星伊呼了口气，把堵在胸口的那点烦闷终于降下去后再打开电脑屏幕，按下鼠标让它停止待机。  
眼前复而亮起，几个打开的文档不规则地排在桌面上，白底上密密麻麻的字都像是蚂蚁，在她本就负荷跳动的心脏上爬来爬去。

人的情绪总是会没由来地多变，因为它本身就不能用理性来衡量。  
所以才会有人感性至极，也会有人理性得冰冷。

文星伊敲着字，还没几行却又开始走神。  
她好像现在才真正理解一点金容仙。

理解她忽然的吵闹，理解她到了晚上就没法好起来的心情，理解她的患得患失，理解她每一次似乎不合逻辑不合情理的情绪变化。  
而不是像以前一样自以为是地把自己的处事方式代入到她身上。

文星伊总是希望金容仙能和她一样，任何的表露都是有着明确的原因，因为这样可以对症下药，问题的解决来得更加迅速。  
可是她从没想过，不是每个人都像她一样习惯忍下绝大部分的情绪。

以前金容仙说她脾气很怪，喜怒哀乐来得太过突然，还笑着的前一秒转身就冷下脸不愿意多说一个字。  
她嫌弃金容仙不去了解她，她说她每次心情的变化都有原因，只是金容仙不想去找而已。

现在想来太过讽刺。  
她从没给过她蛛丝马迹，又怎么能要求她细致入微地看见自己嘴角微小的下拉。

而金容仙把自己的所有都摊在手心给她看，她却嫌弃她太情绪化。

现在金容仙离开这里向东远行，真正开始慌张的却好像是文星伊。  
在她们分开的第二十九天，文星伊只能避无可避地彻底承认，她想她了。

抬手想要收尾最后的工作，却发现不知道什么时候拇指搭上按键打了满屏的空格。  
文件多出几页空白，页面计数又多出一个位数。  
文星伊怔怔地看着，任由刺眼的白光弄得眼睛都干涩，不知道该说什么好。

再过一天，就已经一个月了。  
一整个月。  
一整个月，没有她了的一整个月。

她过得荒唐又无措。

#381 miles

七月中旬，夏日的炎热才开始完全表露。

金容仙轻巧地踩在玻璃栈道上，被刷得发亮的白鞋跳脱在高空中，太阳光照射下来又反射回去，刺眼得太甚。  
这种时候的高空栈道上没有什么人，工作日总是这样。  
何况天气热得丝毫不讲情面。

她还披着头发，出门前对着镜子用卷发棒鼓捣了许久，就算满头大汗也不能让她放弃长波浪卷。  
站得高总是会比在地面上看得要远许多，峡谷之间没有高山的阻挡更能直观天空。

“喂——”  
她朝深谷大喊。

“听得到吗——”  
回音在她耳边嗡嗡地响。

“如果——”  
金容仙咽了咽口水，撑着安全栏杆向下望去。  
虽然脚底也都是透明，完全没有冒这个风险的必要。  
“如果可以的话——”

“找到我啊——”

难得的一次休假。  
文星伊把脚搭在茶几上，打开笔电查找地图。  
二手电子设备总归比新的慢上许多，她闭上眼睛仰靠在沙发上，却也能感受到小阳台传来的炽热温度。

夏天来了啊。  
浏览器页面终于从一片空白中加载出搜索页面，文星伊抬手敲下几个字，按下回车键又转头看着阳台地板发呆。

阳光懒懒地投射到地板上，连室内都亮堂起来。  
再把目光转回电脑屏幕上时只能看见大团青色，文星伊眨了眨眼睛，过了好一会儿才缓过来。

缩小地图……往右……

显示定位的图标在被缩小的地图上显得尤为显眼，文星伊按着鼠标往右滑，眯起眼看着沿路每一个城市。  
都不是什么一线大城市，大多是城镇。

这样看过去，真的不知道该去哪找她。

手机铃声突兀地响起，文星伊探身去摸索拿到手机，眼睛却还没离开屏幕。  
“喂？”

电话那头没有声音，文星伊在电脑上输入几个字查找地名，得空拿下耳边的手机看了眼联系人。  
金容仙打来的？

把手机重新放回耳边，文星伊又“喂”了几声，正准备挂断时才听见金容仙慢慢悠悠的几个字。  
“三百八十一英里了哦。”

文星伊敲键盘的手顿了顿，在搜索框的距离里输入381，切换单位英里。  
“你上次给我打电话还是两百多英里，这下怎么突然快四百英里了。”  
她想把所有想念都说给她听，可开口又只剩下官腔的问候。

“你又不给我打电话。”  
金容仙找了个背对太阳的地方坐下，低头看着脚下的深渊。

“我怕坏了你好心情。”  
分开之后两人反倒没什么对呛的意向，文星伊放大去看搜索出结果的一团小镇，专心的时候连回答都重新变得简短。

金容仙脚后跟抵在玻璃上，双腿摇摇晃晃地来回摆动，丝毫不顾及形象。  
“你又不来找我。”  
“我一个人也没有多好玩。”

文星伊把目光从屏幕上移走，顿了一会儿越发觉得离开之后她幼稚了不少。  
“是你当时要一个人走的。”  
她把笔电抱下大腿放在茶几上，挑了个舒服的姿势躺倒。  
“你还不如当时别走，好歹我在这里跟你拌拌嘴也不是不可以。”

“不一样啊。”  
“不一样。”  
金容仙用左手食指在玻璃上圈出每一棵树的轮廓，把脑袋搁在了膝盖上。  
“我想离开那里，我不想再待下去了。”

“你在不在我都会离开的。”  
被太阳烤得发烫的发丝滑至大腿，刚降下没多久的温度又重新回升。

相隔快四百英里，忽然间谁也没开口。  
文星伊看着雪白的天花板，它被粉刷得很好。  
没有高低的印子来让人发呆。

“那又是为什么。”  
她阖上眼皮想要缓解眼睛盯着屏幕太近太久的疲劳，可过了许久也没能丢掉一星半点的无力感。  
“不能为了我留在这里吗？”

她太累了。  
她已经有些听不清自己在说什么。

金容仙听着电话那头她嘟嘟囔囔的声音，抬起眼背对着阳光去看那片峡谷。  
“文星伊，我是个很现实的人。”  
“如果你要我留在那里，你能给我什么？”

“你能给我什么？”  
“我们不名一文，我们甚至衣不蔽体。”  
“我过够了那样的生活了，文星伊。”

金容仙站起身，看着太阳把自己的影子缩成一小团。  
被踩在自己的脚下。

“……我能给你的。”  
文星伊撑着手坐起，却不知怎样才能让自己行为自然些。

“我能的，我能啊金容仙。”  
她想告诉她，她想证明给她看。  
可怎么才能让她知道。

文星伊紧攥着手机，眼眶都有些微微发红。  
“你相信我，我可以给你，你要什么我都可以给你啊！”

金容仙低下头，视野被遮挡在发丝之间只能窥见些许缝隙。  
“我要钱。”

她把头发别到而后，不紧不慢地开口。  
“文星伊，我要钱。”

“我穷怕了。”  
“我怕了。”  
她沿着玻璃栈道，走下空中狭长的道路。

“别让我回去，别让我跳进地狱。”  
“我好不容易爬出来了。”  
她走进那片峡谷许久，仰头去看那道天桥。  
“别逼着我再掉下去了。”

她没想着她会回答，于是抬手挂了电话。  
临近正午的太阳光透过高空的玻璃照射下来，被玻璃和地面之间的窄长距离拉得空远。

如果文星伊非要她做一个抉择，自己和文星伊谁重要。  
金容仙踢了踢脚边的杂草，目光穿至云端。

那怎么选？  
没法选。

所以逃避有时候是解决问题的最优方式。  
至少金容仙是这么觉得的。

#463 miles

“文星伊女士：”  
“……很不幸地通知您，由于您的能力、经历等均不符合公司未来发展需求，故请您于2019年8月24日离开本公司。……”

早上起来看信息时第一个跳进视野里的就是离职通知，文星伊拨开飘到眼前的乱发，读完一长串字后骂了句脏话。  
昨晚还在为了新的项目校对信息到深夜，早上闹钟响时困得睁不开眼还是强撑着起来，结果打开手机看到的却是这东西。

“真他妈的，神经病。”  
还在正常工作的时候心里多少对领导有几分尊敬，可到了现在文星伊只想问候全体领导的全家，就算加起来有几百几千号人她也可以一一问候个遍。

文星伊揉了揉头发，在原地呆愣了一会儿还是把手机甩到床上起身去洗漱。待会儿还要去公司拿东西，实在不知道该怎么面对那么多相处了三个多月的同事。  
“啊西……”

真是不知道该怎么形容现在的心情。  
洗脸完抬头看了眼镜子，湿漉漉的脸颊，还有水珠顺着发丝滑落，眼眶周围是无法忽视的青黑色，看着就像个被负心汉甩了还对他念念不忘的一个失魂落魄的女人。  
这怎么看怎么都像是自己对被离职这件事很在意而且很难过一样。

文星伊撑着洗手池纠结了一会儿，直到脸上感到一丝凉意时才发现自己已经坦然接受了被离职的消息。  
这大概是因为，失望惯了。

从小到大都好像是这样。因为对别人期望过高，对事情发展的分析也会因为一点好的趋势就趋向好结果，或许又是太多事物不会依照她的希望来变化。  
那其实该是她的错，一切都是她想得太理所当然。

所以开始养成对什么都坦然接受的性格。  
包括对金容仙离开她的这件事。

潜意识里她总会把金容仙的远行用“离开”这个词代替，把金容仙的“离家”臆想成“离开她”。  
暧昧不清的词语会让她好受一点，仿佛以前一直有着什么从未断开的亲密情感，而不是不明不白地相遇再分离。

她可以假装金容仙给她打电话是因为想她了，而她不给金容仙打电话是因为怕听到她遇到了新的人，怕她遇到了比她更好的人。  
因为怕啊。

所以才一次次自欺欺人，什么都是。  
公司要裁员，从几个星期就开始说，裁了许久拿着刀只抵上了自己的喉咙。

但是有些事，想得太多编得太多就会在自己的意识里变成真实。  
文星伊咽了咽口水，有些干涩的喉咙感到一丝刺痛后又归于平淡的湿润。

可是没人告诉她怎么办啊。  
没有啊。

她只能活在自己给自己构造的乌托邦里，抓着那点虚无的执念挣扎，以为自己就此见到了神迹。  
如果非要去找压死骆驼的那根最后放上去的稻草的话，只会把崩溃更甚。

“金容仙。”  
文星伊后退几步，跌进浴缸。

被手臂打到的开关向上开启，透明的液体开始从出口奔涌而出。  
“金容仙。”  
她等着视线在眼前因为液体的阻隔而渐渐模糊，熟悉的窒息感和洗脸时溅上的大群水滴似乎并没有什么不同。

连声音都被包裹得模糊。  
她还是睁着眼，任由上涨的水盖住眼球表层。  
就像自己被埋葬了一样安详。

“金，容，仙。”  
混沌的声波穿过液体，以1500m/s的速度不知道能否传到她耳里。  
声波在15℃的空气中的传播速度是340m/s，比水中每秒慢了1160m。

如果我只是和你隔着一片海啊。  
是不是我的心意也会快些被你知晓？

“我很喜欢你的。”  
她吐出几个字，混杂着气泡浮出水面，破裂。

文星伊扶着浴缸边沿坐起身来，满溢出的水顺着小腿滑至脚踝。  
眼眶周围的刺痛感久久都散不去，环绕着发红的眼角漫出几滴咸苦的泪。

湿透的衣物紧贴在身，发端还在不间断地滴水。  
她环住双膝，借着水流掩盖呜咽。

出水口还在哗啦啦地响，剧烈得仿佛瀑布砸向与自己而言太低的深渊。  
无可避免的流向，在再详细的等高线地形图上也只能被划上一条线段，再加上几排斜线就算是它的全部。

不起眼得谁都不会发觉。

她被自己来回拉扯，像人偶戏里被用丝绳牵起的人形木质品。  
无法操控自我，只得顺着主人的心意摆弄一个又一个让她难堪的姿势。  
在自己的心意和悲观的设想之间游走。然后被撕裂，七零八碎。

在和她分离的第97天，她们之间相隔四百多英里。  
如果告诉她自己所有的对她的喜欢，要多久才能传到她耳里？

237301秒，3955分，65时，两天半再少一点。  
文星伊睁开了眼。

她想去见她了。

#500 miles

“哟，怎么有闲心给我打电话。”  
她的声音仍旧是吊儿郎当，从第一个字开始就刻意放高了音调。

文星伊理了理额前的碎发，歪头靠在墙边。  
“你到哪了？”

金容仙掂了掂手上甜筒的分量，跳了几步找条狭长的阴凉地带继续向前。  
“五百英里了。”  
“不多不少。”

她咬下一小块儿奶油，牙齿闭合的瞬间分子结构本就不稳定的物体融化为满嘴甜腻，只留下不实的记忆。  
“这里热得刚好，冷得也很实在。”  
她想起前几天的暴雨，温度骤降到三十以下，夏季里的一日秋天。  
“我想在这里定居。”

暴雨之后找到了自己从小就憧憬着的工作，于是对这座城市印象更加完美。  
这是个适合居住的城市，四季分明得恰到好处。

“我是问，”  
文星伊低头看了看脚尖，柔顺的发丝滑过脸颊带来微痒。  
“哪个城市。”

金容仙把手机从耳边拿下，切到微信界面抬手给她发了个定位。  
“我今天就要在这里混一上午，哼哼。”  
虽然知道她也没法知道自己到底是在哪，可是说出来之后心里总会因为有人倾诉而消磨去点异乡人的惶恐和孤独感。  
金容仙在咖啡店正门旁的落地玻璃窗前踱来踱去，等着挂了电话再进门。

文星伊没回话，拿下手机开了免提后切出通话界面。  
从这里到那里……最近的火车票……

“喂，你有在听我讲话吗？”  
金容仙侧过头看自己的身影被反射出，插着牛仔短裤口袋的样子都显得太过随意。

支付成功的页面跳出，文星伊看了看时间，先去便利店买了份面包当作是早餐。  
“有啊。”  
她按掉免提，重新把手机放回耳边，迈开步子朝火车站深处走去。  
取票机……记忆中是在售票厅那边。

“那你干嘛不给个反应。”   
金容仙往前走了几步，背靠在石板墙上用鞋尖去蹭地上那条阳光画下的冷热分界线。  
“你那边好吵。”

文星伊转头看了看四周，绕过售票窗口前长长的队伍走到取票机前。  
“我在外面，人有点多。”  
回完她的话后迅速拿下手机，切换页面找到取票码输进去后又切回通话界面。

金容仙絮絮叨叨的话文星伊只听到后半句。  
“……玩什么？”

“没玩。”文星伊停顿了下，还是决定不让她再重复一遍。  
“我在火车站，要出差。”随口编了个理由，不想让她知道自己的真实目的。  
火车票从出票口被缓缓吐出，文星伊抽掉车票，拢了拢肩上有些下滑的背包带，转身走出售票厅。

“去哪出差？大早上的。”  
金容仙看了看手表上的时间，心里帮文星伊骂了句没人性的公司。

文星伊的脚步顿了顿，绕过前方大片的阳光，靠边沿着有树荫遮住些的路段向候车室走。  
她报了个和火车票上印着的终点站方向相反的地名，又对着那张矩形车票看了许久确认信息无误。

“那里啊。”金容仙有些失望地仰头去看对面的低楼，楼顶刚挂好的几床被子还在风中晃荡。  
树叶被吹得沙沙响，惹得她心烦。  
“我还以为能顺便路过这儿，那我还可以见见你。”

文星伊默然半晌，到最后只憋出一句话，“五百英里太远了。”  
“真的太远了。”  
广播里传来通知乘车的女声，文星伊挤过检票口，看着被人群挤满的月台微微叹了口气。

金容仙抱着手臂，忽然间不知道该怎么才能回答她。  
这里的太阳和五百英里外的是同一个，可是这里的人里没有五百英里外她想见的那一个。

“在标准世界地图上，我们之间的距离连三厘米都没有。”  
文星伊等着人群渐渐都挤上车厢，才握着手机慢悠悠走上去。  
“可是你离我太远了。”  
“我见不到你的话，你就离我太远了。”

金容仙转身，看着石板上反射出的自己皱着眉头的面容。  
“我想见你了。”

#less than 3 centimeters

掠过一座又一座城镇。  
风砸在窗户上，没来得及发出半点响声就又归于自己的方向。

文星伊侧头去看前方的风景，阳光照得她只能眯着眼。  
皱着的眉头久久都放不下来。

是从什么时候开始发觉自己不对劲的？  
浑浑噩噩的状态，没有逻辑地理事，以及空荡荡的心。

糟糕透了。

从最初的不甘到后来的想念，对她的喜欢至此终于喷涌而出，而不是在地下被深掩。  
或许应该庆幸，是金容仙的远行让她看清自己的心意。  
可又宁愿她永远都不要走，就呆在自己身边。

文星伊摸不清她的心意。  
无论是那次她偷拍她的睡颜当作屏保，还是那么多次逾越的行为。  
可她又说她不会为了文星伊留下。

金容仙更爱文星伊还是更爱她自己，谁都没法判决。  
又或许她根本就没爱过她，一切都是文星伊自己在自作多情。

有时候想通太多，会对所有事情都抱着怀疑的态度，不肯轻易去想着好的结局。  
可又希望那就是he。

矛盾的自我。  
文星伊起身去车厢门处的小空间站着，透过门上的窗户看到的范围更小。  
像井底之蛙。

所以她才那么坚决地要走，什么都不能阻止她的脚步。  
什么都不能。

所以现在，要去找她的自己也算是不甘心了吗？  
吗。  
没法给自己的行为下个定义。

以动车这样的速度，三个多小时就能到达。  
很快啊，快得有些让人惶恐。

想下一秒就见到她，又害怕下一秒就会见到她。  
恐惧来自于仅限电话联系得到的有限信息，怕她已经有了人陪伴而自己却一无所知。

如果真的是那样，她跨过五百英里来看她的决定就像个笑话。  
彻底的笑话。

文星伊想抽烟。  
但是动车上不允许。

只能忍着。  
在座位上坐了太久，站在车厢门边反而好受些。文星伊按开手机的电源键，心里微微计算了下时间。

已经过去快三个小时，那也就是说，快到了。  
铁路旁的风景已经趋于三流城市的繁华，离火车站或许也没有多远。

列车到达终点站的时候她给金容仙打了个电话。  
背着包在人群之前下了车，快步走出陌生至极的火车站时还有种恍惚的不真实感。

她就在这里吗？

“喂。”  
电话很快被接通，然后是金容仙懒懒的声音。

“三个多小时了。”  
文星伊单肩背着包，走到路边不知道该去哪儿。

金容仙搅着瓷杯里混在棕色液体里的方糖，微响声是叮叮当当的清脆。  
“不过我还在同一家咖啡店哦。”

要不是听见几个小时前她说的要在这里泡一上午，文星伊真的会以为金容仙知道她来了。  
抬手拦下一辆出租车，给师傅看了之前金容仙给她发的定位，然后把手机放回耳边。

“你喝一上午咖啡？”  
日头已经快到正头顶，坐进车里后才与外界的热气隔绝。

金容仙想了想挂电话后自己在室外待的那么久，轻笑了声扯了个谎。  
“我乐意啊，闲得无聊不行吗。”

“行啊。”  
文星伊没想到那家咖啡店离火车站并不远，付了钱下车后靠在一个老旧的红色邮箱桶上，抽着烟看街对面的咖啡店。

只过去了四个小时，四个小时前她在五百英里外和这里的人打电话。  
那时候她会不会就在街对面，咖啡店的门口等着打完电话进去？

文星伊走神了许久，直到金容仙连着几声“喂”才让她回过神来。  
“你怎么突然没声儿了啊。”她在电话那头嘟嘟囔囔，“听你那打火机的声音像是又在抽烟。”

文星伊看了看手中出火车站时在附近便利店买的打火机，另一只手还夹着烟。  
街上并没有什么人，或许这条街原本就冷清。

“金容仙。”  
她看着咖啡店里从深处向门口走来的熟悉身影，忽然有种想要冲过去拥抱她的冲动。  
文星伊知道她看不见自己，外面的阳光太过强烈。

她走过那条街，靠在一旁的石板墙上。  
“我喜欢你，金容仙。”

她的身影顿了顿，隔着一道玻璃文星伊看不清她脸上的表情。  
咖啡店里没什么人，只有柜台处还有店员，昏昏欲睡地靠在墙边坐着。

文星伊把烟头按灭，远投扔进附近的垃圾桶。  
金容仙握着手机，连出门的步子都缓下来。  
文星伊就那么看着她，看着她只有几步的路程走了将近两分钟。

“金容仙。”

她推开门，转头的瞬间对上她还带着笑意的眼眸。  
泪腺在刹那间崩塌，像是晴日里倾泻而下的一场暴雨。

“我来了。”

她与她别离了整个夏季。  
在寥落的秋日里，她如春天般降临。

#0 mile

“我抓住你了。”

不会放开了。

她的怀抱是春季盛满温柔的花海。

the END


End file.
